


polar opposites

by giannah_malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giannah_malfoy/pseuds/giannah_malfoy
Summary: "your'e pathetic, you and your friends" draco scoffed "you and your friends are stuck up and only care about blood supremacy its disgusting ." i mutter " what was that " he shouts a little " i said you and your friends are stuck up and rude. you guys only care about blood supremacy its disgusting " i raise my voice a little .  " you know whats disgusting having to marry someone like you" he scoffs
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)





	polar opposites

"Mother this isn't fair i'm eighteen i don't want to get married so young, especially to him !" i practically shout enraged about the arranged marriage. "ximena evergreen do not shout at me !" my mother said with a bit of rage. "i'm sorry mother, but come on i'm eighteen and i should be able to deiced who i get married to and when i get married. it's truly not fair." i complain slouching against the wall. "ximena for the millionth time it is not my choice it's your fathers and draco's fathers choice . draco also is a lovely boy i've met him multiple times. he was top of his year all threw his time at hogwarts and now he's interning at the ministry . "

draco malfoy was far from a lovely boy. he was mean and cruel. to anyone that didn't believe in pureblood supremacy . which meant he was rude and cruel to my friends and i . he would call us names like ginny, he would call her female weaslebe . he didn't really insult me as often as my friends mainly because i keep to myself and don't like confrontation all to much. 

" he's not a lovely boy mom he's rude to me and my friends . he calls us blood traitors." i tell her trying to have her see that i don't want to marry him. "ximena i can't call it off you would need to talk to your father about that." she says finishing cutting up some strawberries obviously annoyed by me . 

"now go get ready darling mr and mrs malfoy and draco will be over soon ." my mother told me with a soft smile ." fine, what should i even wear ? what would you wear to a meet your new fiance dinner? " i yell a little walking up the stairs . " something nice the malfoy's are a very well respected and wealthy family ." 

'well mom's trying to tell you don't wear something cottage'core more old money style' i think looking threw my clothes "oh this is perfect." i pull out a baby pink fluffy dress that matches my style and the old money style but more my style . it looks like a ballgown but a fluffy ball gown. 

my house elf ivoire walks in an hour later. " miss ximena evergreen you look lovely ." she says smiling " thank you ivoire " i say smiling looking in the mirror . i do look very pretty my golden brown hair lays upon my sun kissed tan skin . my green eyes with sunset yellow specs shine in the late after noon sun . the baby pink dress pops with my neutral colored features .

" mrs. evergreen told ivoire to tell miss ximena that the malfoys have arrived" ivoire told me folding my white dress i was wearing earlier and laying it on my bed . " thank you again ivoire your so helpful." i smile . ivoire walks out. 

i walk down the stairs trying to look as gracious as possible . seeing that everyone including my forced fiance is waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.i stumble a little which makes me look sloppy. i'm gonna get ridiculed for that later .

"hello ximena its so wonderful to see you how are you ? you look so beautiful by the way." mrs. malfoy said hugging me, i hugged back. " i'm wonderful , thank you but you far more gorgeous then me mrs. malfoy" i smile . "thank you darling" she smiles her smile is very warm and inviting. 

draco has been staring at me the whole time . do i have something on my face or dress . ugh that would be embarrassing. hes a prick but no doubt he's handsome . his platinum blonde hair has gotten a little longer since last year it hangs a little in his icy grey eyes. draco is muscular you just can't tell to much . he's muscular from playing quidditch for six years. his smirk that's always plastered in his face is wiped away in front of his parents and turned into a less warm smile a lot like his mothers it is a lot less inviting . 

mr malfoy on the other hand is wearing a black suit with his hair long platinum he looks like an older less handsome draco. he doesn't have a smile on his face like mrs. malfoy and draco. mr malfoy has a straight face like his annoyed twenty four seven. 

"its been a while lucius how have you been ? " my father smiled extending his hand out for him to shake . "i've been splendid atticus how about you ?" lucius shakes my fathers hand . "i'm wonderful ." we walked and sat down at the dining table all the food ivoire and my mother cooked . 

mr malfoy and my father sat at the head and the end of the table my mother and mrs malfoy sat across from each other and draco and i sat across from each other . draco sends glares at me ever so often . i ignore them and proceed to eat the pasta mom made . i'm vegan so mom made sure to make it with a vegan feta cheese instead of regular since it taste the same just caters to me a little . she doesn't tell the malfoys its vegan though. 

draco would always say i was pathetic for caring to much about animals but come on they are so cute . like cows ugh especially the fluffy ones they are the cutest . he just doesn't get it . i get it though meat was good but i care far to much about animals to eat meat. 

" we should talk about why we really came here." mr malfoy stated bluntly. " the marriage ." father said ."what marriage?" draco questions . did they seriously not tell him ?! why would they not tell him ? do they not like me ? or did my parents want to see how he reacted ? draco was calm so far, oblivious that me and him are the arranged couple. 

" ximena and you . you two will get married next summer ." mrs. malfoy said trying to comfort draco. but there's no use it's horrible to be the last person to find out about something especially when it's about you . 

"did you know about this ?" draco practically shouts at me ."uhm yeah i found out last night " i say looking down scratching the back of my neck . " are you kidding me why didn't i find out last night or before that" draco scoffs and leans back in his chair . "why? she's a year younger then me and friends with blood traitors ."he says rolling his eyes obviously upset over the marriage . " because she's young and a pureblood she also believes in pureblood supremacy. and if you didn't notice we are friends with her and her family draco . do not act like your being put with someone ugly and rude . ximena is a beautiful lovely girl. so calm down we are not calling off the marriage ." mr. malfoy says getting a little mad . 

"draco after diner you two will go bond in her room . but be normal don't go hook up with her ."mr malfoy says taking a bite of his food "trust me we won't ." i bluntly say . "yeah " draco mumbles .


End file.
